


Bindle Stiff (January 5, 2018)

by SapphiraBlue



Series: 2018 Daily Drabbles [5]
Category: X-Men (Movieverse), X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Gen, Homelessness, Meta, Word of the Day Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-06
Updated: 2018-01-06
Packaged: 2019-03-01 07:57:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13290492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SapphiraBlue/pseuds/SapphiraBlue
Summary: Mutants and the concept of 'home'. Drabble.Word of the Day: Bindle Stiffhobo; especially: one who carries his clothes or bedding in a bundle





	Bindle Stiff (January 5, 2018)

Rare was the mutant that hadn’t at some point in their life experienced homelessness. Those with physical mutations were driven out of their homes in droves as mutant hysteria swept the nation. Not even the rich were safe – bigotry didn’t discriminate, after all.

 

Nightcrawler had spent years touring Europe with his adoptive family’s circus. It wasn’t a bad life, but it wasn’t the worst, either. At least he had a somewhat stable rhythm to his life.

 

All that ended when some asshole saw him for what he was, and kidnapped him for underground mutant cage fighting. He lost his home, even if home was constantly moving.

 

Angel hadn’t had experience with life on the move before ‘leaving’ the home of his father. He was barely used to that life when he came to the cage fights, finding a steady rhythm of blood and violence that he clutched tight with hands and talons. When the ring went under, he traded structured violence for En Sabah Nur’s wandering homelessness, looking forward to the promise of power enough to build himself a home.

 

The Xavier Academy, prone though it was to being destroyed, was always rebuilt, and was more of a home than what had come before for many of the mutants it sheltered


End file.
